Goodnight Love
by HermionePeace
Summary: He knew that he shouldn't love her, but he couldn't help it. King Peter must deny his feelings for a Princess of another land, because he knows in his heart it could never be. Full Summary inside PLEASE READ I promise it's good. Peter/OC


Summary: He knew it was wrong but he loved her anyway. Princess Korrina was a beautiful girl that Peter had fallen in love with. When she comes looking for Susan though, one night, she end's up with him insdead. She would hate him if she knew and she was far to young to court him. So Peter must deny his feelings for his only true love, for he knnows it could never be.

I know the summary is bad but PLEASE READ it dosn't take that long I promise. And tell me if any of you want a sequel, even if only one of you wants a seqel I'll write it.

Hope you like it. :D

* * *

Korrina pulled the red comforters over her head as the thunder roared again through the curtained windows. She rubbed the tears from her face and got out of bed, only to duck down quickly as lightning flashed through the sky. Getting back up, Korrina walked over to her truck to retrieve a cloak to cover her nightgown.

She picked out a thick red one and tied it securely around her shoulders before walking over to the large wooden doors separating her room from the hall. Slowly and unsurely, the young girl tiptoed out into the dark halls of the castle. She tried desperately to think of a place she could go where she would feel safe. It was then that it clicked in Korrina's brain that she didn't know where anything was here in Cair Paravel.

Korrina thought of the library first, but that would be too dark, and she couldn't reach the candles to light them. Then, she thought of going to Queen Lucy's room, but quickly dismissed the idea when she remembered that the young Queen was going on a long trip in the morning and needed a lot of rest. Finally, she thought of the Gentle Queen.

Korrina smiled; it was her best option, now all she needed to do was remember where Queen Susan's quarters were. Her hands flew to the sides of her head as the thunder brought her out of her thoughts, letting out a whimper. She used to love storms, with a passion, until _that_ day.

"_**Princess Korrina, we must get you out of here," a soldier said hastily, leaning through the tent flaps. Korrina heard the commotion outside and reacted quickly. The soldier was waiting at the flap of her tent, a sword out and ready as Korrina prepared. She put on her thick traveling dress and threw a bag over her shoulder.**_

_**The soldier snuck her past all the fighting, over to the horses, and helped her mount one. Korrina looked over and saw he was about to mount his own horse when someone attacked him, slashing a sword into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but turned his head toward her.**_

"_**Princess Korrina, flee!" he yelled as the man plunged a knife in his heart. She turned forward and started to gallop away, looking back over her shoulder at her camp, seeing the destruction that lay there. On the muddy campground blood flowed through seams and cracks in the dirt; there was as much blood as water from the rain. Korrina turned back just as a crack of thunder roared through the air.**_

The young princess continued to walk down the hall with tears running silently down her pale cheeks. She knew that she was in the royals' wing, but she hadn't exactly been paying close attention when they told her who had what room. Looking around, she frantically tried to remember.

* * *

Peter sat at his desk writing a letter to King Jacob and Lady Emily that their daughter/step-daughter had arrived safely, despite the attack on her camp.

Peter was really quiet sad every time he thought of the young beautiful Princess. She had been sent by her father and step mother to Cair Paravel because she was a good friend of Lucy's and was like a daughter to Susan, but she had mostly come to see Lucy off on her trip. Her camp, though, not more then 8 hours away from the castle had been attacked by a group of thieves, and everyone was killed except her, who had somehow managed to escape the bloody slaughter.

Peter remembered when Korrina had rode up to the castle drawbridge, muddy and soaking wet, but what had alarmed everyone the most was she came alone and blood was splattered all over her dress and face. She had told Lucy what had happened and they sent out an order that these men were to be caught.

Peter looked around his room that was glowing warmly from the candlelight. Hearing a quiet whimper outside the door as lighting flashed through his window, he got out of his seat, and walked to the door. Opening it, he encountered the Princess Korrina herself standing there, hot tears running down her face. He walked over to the 12 year old's side, kneeling down in front of her he gently pulled her hands from her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I was trying to find Queen Susan's room," she murmured slightly, still crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. She didn't answer because another crack of lightening shot threw the sky. She whimpered and her hands flew to her face. He gently picked her up, her hands twining around his neck as he carried her into his room. Peter set her down on to a soft chair and put a blanket over her.

"Would you like to play a game?" he asked, hoping it would calm her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

Peter thought about a game he could play with her that wasn't too grown up. He smiled as he thought of the perfect game.

"Sit tight; I'll be right back," he said, leaving her to look at the fire.

Peter walked out of his room and down the hall to Lucy's old playroom. Striding over to a shelf, the High King picked out a game called Royal.

He returned to his room and put the game out in front of him. He smiled as her face lit up. The game was actually quit boring, in his opinion, but he'd heard from Lucy that it was her favorite. The player was given situations and had to answer what was the "improper" thing that was being done, for example:

"When a guard sees a Princess riding a horse, he sees the outline of only one of her legs. What is the improper thing being done here?" Peter asked, putting down the card.

"She should be riding sidesaddle, not astride," she answered with a small giggle. He smiled warmly at her and nodded.

Peter could tell she was getting tired, but he could **also **tell that she didn't want to be alone. He got up and walked over to her. Picking her up, the High King laid her down on his bed. She got the wrong message and started to panic.

"King Peter, what would they say if they found me in your bed? The ladies and their daughters already think poorly of me, I can't," she said in a rush as she started to panic. He sat down on the bed and put his hands on her shoulder.

"First things first, I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing." _Liar_, his brain told him, but he continued, "Second, I'll be at my desk most of the night, writing a letter to your parents, and then I'll sleep in the chair." She nodded and relaxed quietly into a gentle sleep.

He walked over to his desk after he was sure she was asleep. What was wrong with him? He knew the answer to that question (though he feared it): he was starting to fall in love with a princess that was _twelve_ years old. He knew that if it had been any other young princess, he would have led them to Susan's room, waited till they were inside, and then went back to whatever he was doing. He was _eighteen_, for god's sakes, and he knew it was wrong. He would not deny his feelings, Peter decided right then, he would just ignore them, for nothing could ever happen between them.

* * *

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Korrina were all in the great hall eating their breakfast. They were talking about how much they would miss Lucy on her trip. Finally wanting to change the conversation, Lucy turned to Korrina and said: "How I wish we could have you marry into the family. Then you would be with us always." Korrina blushed.

"Yes, but hey! You still need a wife, don't you Peter? Perhaps you have found one in Korrina," said Susan and they all laughed, but if someone had listened closely he/she could have heard the slightly bitter tone in Peter's laugh, for he could only dream of such a relationship with the Princess.

* * *

_**A/N This came to me three nights ago. I couldn't help but write it. If anyone wants a sequel, I'll gladly write one for I already have an idea in my head. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


End file.
